From Brightest Witch to Veela Mate
by Lilynrose
Summary: Everything was going fine for Hermione until one morning over Christmas break she gets a letter from the ministry of magic informing her that she is the veela mate to Blaise Zabini
1. Chapter 1

I rolled casually out of bed to a light blue and white room feeling a bit out of place not surrounded by the usual scarlet and gold but finally at home with my muggle parents for the holidays. Harry is spending his break with the Weasley's both of our adopted wizarding family, although Harry is the only one who knows the difficulty of trying to fit into both worlds where neither understands the other. But if I wasn't raised a muggle I wouldn't understand the meaning of hard work like those self-centered Slytherins. With a loud sigh I got out of bed and got ready for the day and went to join my parents for breakfast.

"Good morning mom, dad." I said as I got my morning cup of coffee tinted an off white by the amount of cream I put in it.

"Oh, Hermione! One of those postmen owls came this morning with a letter! It's sitting on the table at your spot." John Granger exclaimed excitedly. "Those are really smart creatures can any owl do that?"

"Dad, that was a magical owl and they are postmen to wizards you can't expect us to send letters through the air like paper airplanes what would the muggles think?"

"They can do that?" "What are muggles?" both her parents asked at the same time. "Nevermind." It really was hard even for her to remember her parents don't know much about how the wizarding world works and after years of trying to explain things she realized it's best to just keep them separate so Hermione sat down at the table and opened the letter from Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Creatures thinking it's quite odd to be getting a letter from them.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the veela mate to Mr. Blaise Zambini. Just last night he had the dream of recognition and has determined you as his mate. A port key will arrive later today to transport to you to the Zambini manner. _

_ Best of luck!_

_ Matilda Greencastle_

_ Head of Magical Creatures Department of Ministries_

What a load of rubbish! Sending me this letter to tell me I'm a veela mate like it's a good thing to a man I haven't spoken a word to in all of my years at Hogwarts and saying I have to be with him because he had a dream about me! OK, deep breath, think Hermione you are the brightest witch of your age there has to be a way out of this you learned about veela's last year but it was only about their nature incase a veela chooses you as their mate because although they are not common they are not uncommon either.

Of course, I'll write the Weasley's they might have an idea of what to do or how to get out of this mess. I quickly stood up rocking the table and causing both mine and my fathers coffees to spill over the table and onto the floor and sprinted up to my room hearing both of my parents call out after me in worried voices. I scrabbled through my trunk to find a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote the Weasley's about the letter I received from the ministry of magic and if they knew of anyway to reverse this veela magic even though I already knew it was a lost cause.

After writing the letter I leaned back in my desk chair and thought about what i knew about Blaise Zambini. Well he's a Slytherin so obviously self centered and will do anything to get what he wants so I must be careful around him who knows what kind of tricks the 'Silent Slytherin' has up his sleeve. I think I heard he's pure blood wizard so I don't know why he'd be interested in me I'd mess up his perfect bloodline. Oh and he's a veela a jealous creature who relies on my happiness to survive.

Of course! I could just tell him how I'm not happy with him and he'd have to leave me alone. Yes that's what I'll do unless the Weasleys can think of something better.

And with that last thought the port key arrived by owl. Hermione decided she'd wait until after Christmas to go to Blaise based on her limited knowledge of veela's, she knew he could survive a year before he died of heartbreak so she figured one week wouldn't hurt him plus it was inevitable that they'd run into one another at school and it's common knowledge that veela's rarely let their mate out of their sights the first few weeks of their 'relationship.' So Hermione grabbed a shirt out of her hamper and rapped the port key in it and stored it at the very top of her closet until she was ready to go to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I sadly don't own harry potter or any of its characters.**

Bright and early in the morning there was a knock at the door my parents would have already left for work so I stumbled out of bed pulling a sweatshirt over my tank top and sliding my slippers over my feet. Having not slept well the night before I tripped a few times on my way to the front door and after trying the lock a few times I was crushed into a hug by Mrs. Weasley nearly knock my bones out.

"Oh deary hope your holding up alright but we must get on our way Arthurs cooking breakfast and we all know last time he touched a stove Merlin was a boy."

"Mr. Weasley cooks?"

"Not well he doesn't know the difference between a fork and a spoon that one, without me he'd starve. Lets get on our way everyones waiting."

We arrived just out of the boundary line and already I saw most of the Weasley's and Harry running out of the burrow to greet us. Ginny was the first to reach us and pulled me into a sisterly hug.

"Oh isn't this just romantic Blaise Zambini pinning after our Hermione! And your not just anyone to him you're his veela mate! He's like you own personal dream man come to life! Ohhhh and hes just so sexy and mysterious too!"

For some reason I didn't like the idea of Ginny thinking Blaise was sexy but before I even had the chance to comment on that Ron interrupted turning red in the face

"Ginny calm down will ya? Hermione will never like that Slytherin twit"

"Ronald! How dare you speak that way you don't even know him!"

"Well neither do you and your already on team Blaise not using your brains you know for someone whose supposed to be the brightest witch of our age your acting quite thick"

"Ron just leave it alone" Harry interrupted us before I started throwing hexes at him and gave me a comforting hug. "What do you say we get some breakfast before it gets over cooked?"

"You haven't stopped him?" I decided to ignore Ron and go with a topic change

"I don't know how his magical toast popper works it's nothing like a toaster you'd be surprised"

As soon as we entered the burrow my nose was assaulted by the scent of burned toast and what ever else he was cooking that I couldn't make out with all the char on it.

"Wow dad you've really over-done yourself!"

"You really should stop cooking mom may expect you to do it more often" The twins commented with grimaces on their identical faces.

"Hermione you made it and a veela mate at that I'm afraid I haven't much knowledge on them they've been in secrecy since the great wars of Halesburrow but Molly stayed up all night reading a books on them"

"Yes, yes but first we must eat we mustn't talk heavy without a full stomach" Mrs. Weasley obviously doesn't get cooked for often. I hope Blaise isn't that way I refuse to spend my days cleaning house and cooking meals did I just say Blaise I meant if I am stuck with Blaise he shouldn't expect that of me…

After a breakfast that took full Griffindor courage to consume we made our way to the living room minus Ron who was still fuming in his room managing to skip a meal only he would be able to enjoy. It's funny until I found him snogging Lavender Brown I had feelings for him but he made it clear he didn't for my feelings in the slightest I've even been wondering if we'd be friends if it weren't for Harry and the other Weasley's. It was then that Mrs. Weasley sat in the overly cushioned faded green chair in the corner by the radio that she began to tell us what she know about veela's.

"From what I've gathered after the dream of recognition the veela develops an overbearing love for his/her mate that soon turns into obsession of course the books I've read didn't give a time limit on this it just said everyone develops differently and that if the veela and mate don't complete the steps in bonding that the veela will go insane and then finally die of heartbreak about a year after transformation."

"What are the steps involved in bonding?" I asked in a quiet dry voice

"Well first the veela will leave a mark and when they do that they will inject venom so that they can feel your emotions and they will also be able to apparate anywhere you are from what I've gathered they can even apparate into the ministry of magic if there mate is there, something about sharing a soul. "

"and then?"

"Oh right then there is the physical act of making love and finally the mate will make a mark similar to the one the veela makes although I don't know if it will give them the same abilities seeing as how little we know about veela's we know even less about their mates."

"Then how are we to know Hermione will actually love him?" Harry surprised me by asking this I wasn't even thinking about my feelings toward Blaise at this moment I was going over the three things I have to do with Blaise that will forever tie me to him and mark me as his.

"Well veela's are half of a soul there other half is found in their mate that's why they are so perfect for each other they are made for each other and it physically hurts to be with anyone else, have you ever experienced this before?" It was Charlie Weasley to ask this who came home to help me deal with my veela problem.

"Well there was only once fourth year with Viktor Krum at the ball he found me on the stairs after Ron upset me and he walked me back to the common room and gave me a kiss goodnight only when he kissed me it was like a lightening bolt came out of the sky and hit me, but Viktor didn't feel a thing."

"That would be the veela bond it's been in you since before you were born but doesn't begin to show until one of you becomes of age." That would explain the flutter of thoughts I've been having of Blaise today.

I spent the remainder of the day at the burrow with Harry, Ginny, and the twins before Mr. Weasley brought me back home. I thanked him with a hug and then went into my house. As I was untying my shoes I could hear my parents already home and entertaining someone in the living room I made my way there curious to see who they'd have over on a Monday night only to stop dead in my tracks to raven hair and almost unnatural blue eyes staring back at me.

**Let me know if I should continue this is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own harry potter or any of its characters**

They both stood up looking like they haven't slept in a month just by looking at them I could tell they were Blaise's parents his mother was petite with raven hair the same as her son it was pulled back into a bun to hide the fact that it hasn't been brushed and she was wearing a navy blue cotton dress just above the knee she must have not been thinking when she got dressed since it was beginning to blizzard outside. Blaises father on the other hand had short honey colored hair and a five o'clock shadow to show he hasn't shaved in a few days. His sheer size of 6'4 with muscles and strong facial features were what gave Blaise most of his appearance but the most striking similarity is their same deep yet bright blue eyes looking like the most beautiful Italian fountain.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Julia and this is my husband Alfonzo we are Blaises parents. We were actually here to see if you were ill."

"No I'm fine why would you think that?"

"Well it's just that we were expecting you yesterday afternoon and you never showed up Blaise is rather worried and we had to use a very strong silencing charm and all of his brothers to restrain him." That explains why they look so tired and grubby Blaise has been a hand full. I didn't know veelas went mental without their mate…wait, will he ever calm down? As soon as I have a chance I'll have to look at the books Mrs. Weasley has given me.

"Oh it's just a lot to take in and I've learned that he can survive a year without me so I thought he could wait until after Christmas at the earliest."

"Oh no" Julia was interrupted by her husband who decided to speak in his very pronounced Italian accent "Yes you we taught correct veelas can survive without their mate for a year but the key word is SURVIVE!" Alfonzo was quite possibly the scariest person I have ever met and I'm not sure I'd trust him not to hex me even if I am his son's mate. "He is in unimaginable pain because of your selfishness just because you want to spend Christmas with your family it is one day out of the year in just the matter of twenty four hours he has cause my entire family nothing but dread and you expect us to hold him back for a week! There is no way! You must come with us now!"

Alfonzo Zambini's anger left me speechless he expected me to leave with him and his wife tonight after only being home with my parents a few days. My parents have been ecstatic every moment I've been home we've gone to museums, shopping, and out to eat doing everything muggle and all too soon I'm being taken away from them we wont even be able to spend Christmas together. This isn't a temporary thing like school either I'm already considered Blaises wife in the wizarding world even if we haven't properly met.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Alfonzo asked but more demanded as he took his wife's hand to help her up from the couch, that little touch calmed Alfonzo and made his already bright eyes brighter like an early morning sunrise and that's when I realized Blaise wasn't the only veela in his family it was passed down from his father I wonder if any of Blaises brothers were veela's as well.

"C-could you give me a few hours?" the look I was given told me no so I went on "just to say goodbye to my parents before I go back to school and to pack"

"Alfonzo surely we can keep Blaize calm until say 8 o'clock that's only three hours" Julia persuaded her husband using full mate charm he looked like he'd say yes to anything his wife asked at that moment.

"If that's what you want" he replied kissing her hair "yes, I think it'd be nice and then we can tell Blaise, he'll be over-joyed with this news maybe we could even get him to eat something. Hermione someone will be back at 8 o'clock to get you make sure you are ready." And with that they were off leaving me with two very anxious parents.

For the next three hours we talked and packed my mother gave me a few pictures of our small family and then we celebrated Christmas a week early. I gave my mother a willow flower it's always in bloom and very rarely dies since she is always complaining about how her flowers never last long and I gave my father a pocket finder since he is always losing his glasses and car keys I thought it'd come in handy when ever you can't find something you just whisper it into the pocket finder and it will appear inside. My parents gave me a stocking full of items to tame my frizzy hair and the nicest muggle camera they also gave me a few books on the history of the tower of London and a book about the 7 wonders of the world even though those aren't much of a wonder to wizards seeing as it was us who created them but it was a nice thought and I didn't tell them this.

All too soon there was a knock on the door telling us it was 8 o'clock on the dot and with teary hugs I said good bye to my parents not knowing when I'd see them again. My father opened the door to a waiting Gino Zambini, Blaise's older brother who graduated from Hogwarts just the year before. He looked worn out and his shirt had holes in it looking ripped by something and a bit of blood showing through.

"Oh Gino are you alright?" I don't know Gino well but did see him around school I believe he was a prefect his last three years at Hogwarts.

"I'll be alright, but lets get you home before he does any more damage, mother already has to redo his entire bedroom he's destroyed it all in a fit of frustration it's not repairable even with magic." Gino seems to find this particular memory funny having a smirk on his flawless face, but I thought better than to ask for more information and had a bit of anxiety about Gino calling Zambini manor my home. He picked up my bags and we walked to the light poll with my parents looking on from the porch of my former home and apparated away.

**If I don't update tomorrow you'll have to wait another week or two for the next chapter. But up next will be Blaise! I'm trying to come up with a good reaction to Hermione **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own harry potter or any of its characters**

**Most of this chapter was in the original chapter 4 but I paid more attention to the bite that I basically skipped over in the original and added in some Italian phrases I found on Google so hopefully they are used correctly since I don't speak Italian but if not let me know so I can use them correctly in future chapters. **

Even without hearing anything about the manor this house far surpassed my expectations calling it a manor does not give this place justice its more like a palace. The palace is a mixture of light and dark like the two halves of the wizarding world mixing together to create a unity that doesn't exist anywhere else. The home itself looks extremely Italian with all of the stonework and balconies over looking the estate. I could hear the crashing of waves in the distance but it was too dark to tell where they were, the gardens leading up the walkway surrounding the house were the most lively and in bloom I had ever see in my whole life and there are so many types you'd only find in the warmer climates of the Mediterranean not in the beginnings of a blizzard in December. Color and white flakes floated around me as I took my death march to the palace, the closer I became to the front door the farther away I became from my freedom. The long side walk taunted me keeping me on edge I'd almost rather get this over with and begin my new life than anticipate it in fear. I realized the flowers must have a charm on them to bring people into a sense of comfort when they shouldn't be alive but instead not one bush had a single dead flower or leaf on it. I was about to turn around and make a run when I was reminded I wasn't alone in my fear Gino grabbed my forearm and began dragging me faster to the palace doors.

"Your not the only one suffering when you see my family it's pathetic we can't contain him and magic doesn't effect him he fights through it."

"Sorry." He said after seeing the fear clear on my face. "He can hurt me, my brothers, sister and parents but he could never lay a wand on you."

"Thanks" I said roughly just to be polite. If all of them are in as bad shape as Gino I'll have to go and calm Blaise down, mate with him, and then find a way out of this that wont cause anyone pain or death. My life was looking more hopeless by the second seeing as Gino was reaching to open the front door. In what seemed like slow motion wind rushed passed me through the opening door and I heard pounding and glass breaking from somewhere up above. I could almost see the wind ghosting up the stairs from the blizzard that was happening outside and then suddenly all was silent like I just became deaf but that only lasted a short moment before I heard the noise start up again tenfold and one pair of feet pounding their way to the stair case with others trailing behind. Once a bit of my panic wore off I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and aimed it with a shaky hand and the figure blurring down the stairs.

"_Confundus"_ Blaise stopped for a few seconds with wide eyes and looked around but when he met my eyes his blue ones became clear again and a face-breaking smile spread across his flushed cheeks making him look like he belongs in a straightjacket. I was paralyzed then and my wand feeling my fear acted upon it own accord and shot out _immobulus_. Blaise fell to the floor and I looked up to see a crowd of people running down the stairs some old and others young, and everyone else anywhere in-between the two ages all stood and looked at me with shocked faces at who took down their unruly family member. These looks quickly turned to relief after they realized who I was and then we all heard a pained "Hermione" whispered out from the figure on the floor. Without even thinking I ran over to him and took his hand it felt so good and really warm, perfect to hold on a cold night like this but, he looked at me with heartbreaking eyes with tears pouring out like the Trevi Fountain "why'd you do this to me Hermione?" he asked in a heartbreaking voice.

"I….it…I'm sorry" and I really was I had tears in my eyes myself and I could just feel all the disapproving eyes on me that surely wanted to hex me into the next century.

A man with the white hair warned us all he was about to do the counter curse and most people fled the room or the palace itself the only people who were left was Blaise, myself, the white haired man, and Blaise's parents.

Julia gave me what I assumed was an encouraging smile to offer her support having gone through this many years before while Mr. Zabini (I don't feel right calling him by his first name since he gives off the aura to not liking me) looked at me accusingly. Julia walked over to her son and whispered something in his ear then grabbed her husband's hand and turned to leave the palace. The white haired man did the counter curse and I assumed he disappeared because the next moment Blaise was on me with his arms wrapped tight around my torso.

His lips met mine then and I finally understood what people meant when they said they felt fireworks. This kiss felt nothing like when Viktor kissed me, with Blaise it felt like a lightening bolt was fueling us to go on and ignited a passion I didn't know existed. I knew this was wrong, and I should stop this, but he made me feel so safe caged in his arms and I couldn't bring myself to push him away.

He broke the kiss to breath and then started trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck. It felt so good to be touched like this; I never wanted it to end, even if it is irrational. I tightened one arm around his back and moved the other into his soft hair to play with it. When he reached my coat he ripped it off with strength I've never seen and did the same with my shirt leaving my chest covered in just the thin fabric of my bra. I removed my hands from around him to cover my self.

"No, your beautiful my Hermione don't be shy." He told me this in a rough voice. I gave him a shy look and tried to pull myself away but he just held me tighter "No, Hermione" and then he kissed me roughly and forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to protest but after a few seconds of this new sensation I gave into the lust he was causing. In the back of my head I knew I didn't really feel this way about him it was just me being his mate that attracted me to him.

His lips pulled away from my mouth and down my neck again until they hit my collarbone above my heart. He began kissing me there and sucking, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I could feel his impossibly sharp teeth grazing my skin and before I could protest they dug in deep. I screamed out in pain but after a few seconds I could feel some sort of venom shooting into my wound igniting even more lust and passion inside of me. He licked the wound clean and looked deep into my eyes "Ti amo, cara mia."

I have no idea what he said but all I could do was look at his lips and kiss him harder. He hitched both of my legs around his waist and carried me up the stairs to his room. When we got there he opened and slammed the door too quickly for me to see anything since I was facing his chest and muttered how the room wasn't good enough for "mio amore," he continued to carry and kiss me down the hall until we got to what I assumed was a guest room but I couldn't take anything in other than cream and gold because I was laid out on the bed faster than any wizard should be able to move and the of our clothes were being ripped off.

"Ho bisogno di te," he told me and suddenly he was at my entrance sooner than I thought he should based on what I've heard from Pavarti and Lavender. He pushed all the way in and for the second time tonight I screamed out in pain and hot tears rained down my cheeks, he kissed them away and kept talking to me in Italian. "Ti adoro," soon the pain died down and I started to buck my hips, to which he met. Our moans were vibrating off of the walls with a few "mio amores," mixed in by Blaise. I could feel myself approaching my climax quickly and with Blaise saying "Sei la mia vita," we came together.

Both panting hard he pulled out of me and arranged us so my head was resting on his heart with his arms wrapped securely around me. "Good night, my Hermione we can finish this after sleep." He told me in his English/Italian accent. I looked up at him and for the first time notice dark purple bruises beneath his eyes that were half closed watching me look at him. "Night Blaise," and I kissed his heart and shut my eyes.

**I got these off a website that had Italian sayings and thought they fit this chapter**

**Sei la mia vita= you are my life**

**Ti adoro= I adore you**

**Ho bisogno di te=I need you**

**Ti amo, cara mia= I love you, my dear**

**Mio amore=my love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me like a year to update hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A short time later I woke up to a loud noise in my ear and a hard pillow. I opened my eyes to olive skin rising with each snore. Oh Merlin what have I done! I lost my virginity to a man I don't know oh Merlin what do I do? I tried to sit up but was met with a burning in my shoulder and dry blood surrounding an injury I don't remember getting. I couldn't see it clearly without a mirror so I tried to get up again with another shot of pain anytime I moved my left arm. How could I not remember getting this? When I looked back down I could see I was sleeping on Blaise's naked chest, I suddenly felt sick and ran off to the open door leading to a bathroom on the other side of the room and throw up what I had for dinner last night with my parents. Oh Merlin NO! My parents they'd be so ashamed in me for what I did with Blaise last night heck I've never felt so disgusted with myself in my life I throw up again into the toilet and started crying. A while later I got up and put some water on my face and cleaned my shoulder wound that suspiciously was in a crescent shape shaped like teeth. Did Blaise do this? I held back the vomit that wanted to come out even though I had nothing left in my stomach. I touched it with my finger and it hurt just as bad as when I tried to move my shoulder to sit up. I remember Blaise kissing my shoulder and then sucking on it really hard down stairs and then he bit hard but it didn't hurt it felt really good not painful like this and I would have noticed the blood...but then again I was too concentrated on his kiss I couldn't get over how good it felt and I just wanted more. I'm no better then those girls like Pansy Parkinson who will sleep with a guy just because he's paying attention to her. I need to get out of here before Blaise wakes up.

I walked back into the room where Blaise was sleeping and picked up my jeans from last night only to find them ripped in to many places to count from last night, all of my clothes were too ripped to wear and so were Blaise's. I went back into the bather and grab a fluffy gold towel and made my way to what I assumed to be Blaise's bedroom. It was in shambles to put it kindly lamps are smashed on the floor the sheets and pillows are torn off the bed and there's down coating half the floor. The room was so destroyed I can't even picture what it looked like before Blaise took his anger out on it. I walked to his overturned dresser and put a green Slytherin shirt on that almost made it to my knees and found a pair of sweatpants at the bottom of his closet he must have not worn since he was younger because they weren't that much bigger than me after I rolled the waist. Shoes were a different story I put on four pairs before I could almost fit into his boots and tied them extra tight. It was uncomfortable but I don't know where my bags went after I got here and I don't want to waste time looking for them.

I went back downstairs as quiet as I could in search of a way to get home. I know for a fact that every wizard's house has a broom closet or shed but after last night I'm still a little too sore to fly all that way especially since I don't know where in England I am. I entered a sitting room with a grand fireplace with a pot of floo powder beside it I picked up a handful and stepped inside but couldn't decide where to go. I don't want to leave Blaise but I know I need to last night was proof of that, I can't think clearly when I'm around him. I decided the best place to go is back to the Weasley's I could at least talk to Ginny about everything I'm feeling.

I arrived at the Weasley's and coughed out some powder for that reason I prefer muggle travel or apparating I always have a coughing fit for days afterwards. Of course all the Weasley's were asleep the clock read quarter after four and I hoped Ginny would forgive me for waking her.

"Ginny, Ginny" I shook her awake

"Hermione what are you doing here? It's still dark and I'm tired"

"Ginny I need to talk to you I did something bad"

"You? Fine" She sat up and rubbed her eyes finally taking in my appearance "What are you wearing!"

"Shh I don't want to wake anybody I feel bad enough right now."

"Sorry, why are you wearing Slytherin clothes? You didn't..." she trail off suggestively

"Yes I did" I had to let it all out to Ginny she my best friend and I was going insane already holding it all in. "After I left here I went home and Blaise's parents were there and his mom's really nice but his dad's a veela too and knows what his son is going through and he was really angry…and I felt awful, they were both messes! I had to do something so I said bye to my parents and Gino took me to Zabini manor and somehow I used the _immbulus _curse on Blaise and then he looked so sad he was crying I felt awful and I held his hand and it felt so good. Some white haired man took the hex off and we were all over each other he bit me but I don't remember it well, and then I slept with him it all happened to fast it wasn't romantic at all like a pictured it he was this crazy veela that kept telling me he loved me through it all oh, Merlin! Ginny what do I do?" I managed to get that all out in one breath and didn't feel a whole lot better I'm Hermione Granger I'm supposed to be stronger than this I'm a Griffindor for Merlin's sake.

"oh Hermione" she pulled me into a hug "it's not so bad this is Blaise we are talking about he's your soul mate he does love you don't be so hard on yourself."

"thanks Gin I knew you'd make me feel better but what am I supposed to do I can't go back to him he said he wanted to finish in the morning I don't know if that means he wants to sleep together again or if I'm supposed to bite him like he did me."

"Oh! He bit you let me see remember what Charlie said?" I gave her a blank look too much has happened in the past twenty-four hours I can't remember it all. I showed her my shoulder and told her about the dry blood I found on it this morning and how much it hurts every time I move my left arm. "Don't freak out ok?" she waited until I answered her so I shook my head in the positive "He said that once your bitten that the veela can go anywhere his mate is even places no one else can apparate too because you are sort of the same person." She told me this while eyeing me cautiously.

"This keeps getting worse and worse there really is now way to not be his veela mate I'll look when we get back to Hogwarts but I'm so attracted to him I miss him and I don't even know him Ginny" I sobbed out as she pulled me into a tight hug and I cried harder until Mrs. Weasley came into the room having heard me cry.

"Oh dear what's the matter?" She hugged me too and I sobbed into her and told her how I went to Blaise but ran off after he feel asleep I think she knew what I did but she didn't mention anything just hugged me and told me it will be alright. After I calmed down a bit she left to make some tea and told me she'd be back with more chocolate than any women needs.

"She makes the best super chocolate chocoholic brownies you know, she gave them to me when I thought Harry had a thing for Victory Gandalf."

That actually made me laugh, those two have the biggest crush on one another but are both too afraid to do anything about it Ginny has spent hours talking about all things Harry too me since we met. Harry's more quiet about it the only reason I know is I see the way he looks at her and I brought it up to him he just doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron.

When we started to smell chocolate we made our way to the kitchen and joined Mrs. Weasley she smiled and had us sit down with our teas until the brownies were done. I told her about the bite I found and she made me show her.

"Are you sure your don't want to be with him? Because he can find you anywhere. The only choice you have is to stay in public places and drink polyjuice the rest of your life." She was trying to make light of the situation and also find out my feelings for Blaise but I couldn't tell her how I slept with a man I don't know. She's a second mother to me I couldn't risk disappointing her after everything she's done for me in the past and I wasn't willing to admit to anyone even myself how I missed him it didn't make any sense.

A bell rang and Mrs. Weasley went to the oven and took the brownies out using a cooling spell so I didn't have to wait any longer to wallow in my memories. All of a sudden I felt a shift in the atmosphere and a deep voice yell my name angrily.

"Hermione! I woke up to an empty bed and my mate nowhere to be seen! What are you doing anywhere without me? The suns barely up and your off in this shack munching on brownies! If you wanted some breakfast you should have woke me up now put that thing down your coming with me."

Before I even had a chance to respond Blaise was pulling me up from my chair and aparating us back to Zabini manor.

"Come on I'll make you something healthy I didn't think I'd have to teach you of all people about nutrition."

Blaise made his way into the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and toast. He cracked 6 eggs into a bowl and mixed them up and then popped 4 pieces of toast into the toaster.

"Oh that's too much food"

He laughed, "Half is for me sweetie, your not coherent in the early morning are you?"

Blaise must be trying out different pet names for me because that was about the fifth new one he's used since I got here yesterday I started blushing thinking of when he used the other ones.

"What?" he asked looking up for his cooking.

"I can't cook." I lied well half lied since that wasn't what I was really thinking.

"Something Hermione Granger can't do, I heard you could do everything, but don't worry I'm your own personal Jamie Oliver I might even teach you a few things." Blaise is becoming quite the flirt

"How do you know about Jamie Oliver?"

"that I will tell you after we get some more sleep" he told me sternly "and this time you wont be leaving the bed with out me."


End file.
